youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Pam Roberts
Pam Roberts was a main character in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning. Biography Pam Roberts was the assistant to Dr. Matthew Letter, the man who ran Halfway House that Tommy Jarvis was sent to due to his severe psychological trauma from having to kill mass murderer Jason Voorhees in self defense. When Tommy was brought to the halfway house, Pam introduces Tommy to Matthew and shows him to his room. Pam is later seen comforting one of the female patients at the halfway house, when one of the patients Vic (who has a severe anger problem) flew into a rage and hacked up another patient Joey with an axe. Unbeknownst to the patients and workers at Pinehurst, a killer is lurking nearby. After Joey's death, the killer begins to strike, first killing several locals, and then killing off the patients one by one. One night, Pam decides to drive Reggie, a boy who was visiting as his grandfather works as a cook, to see his older brother at a local trailer park along with Tommy. Upon arrival, Pam and Reggie meet Reggie's brother, Demon and his girlfriend, Anita. While there, Tommy gets into a fight with a local, and flees into the woods, prompting Reggie and Pam to leave. Pam and Reggie get back to the halfway house, and Pam discovers that Matthew and George, Reggie's grandfather who works as a cook, have gone missing. Pam tells Reggie to go inside the halfway house and go to sleep, and tells the three remaining patients, Robin, Jake and Violet to watch after him. Then, Pam explains that she was going to find everyone. Then, Pam leaves as the killer sneaks into the halfway house and murders Robin, Violet and Jake as Reggie falls asleep. Pam's truck stalls and she was forced to walk back. Back at the halfway house, Reggie finds the dead bodies of the patients upstairs and is horrified. Pam arrives and discovers the bodies as well. Pam and Reggie run downstairs to the kitchen where the killer (in a "brava" dramatic entrance) appears, smashing through the kitchen door as Pam and Reggie look on in terror. The killer is wearing a hockey mask and appears to be Jason Voorhees, risen from the dead. Pam and Reggie flee the halfway house and run into the woods. They come upon a road where they see an ambulance sitting on the side of the road. Upon investigation, they find one of the local paramedics inside, dead. Jason appears again and chases Pam and Reggie some more until they become separated in the dark, rainy woods. Pam makes her way back to the halfway house, and en route, she discovers that Matthew impaled to a tree, dead. She makes it inside the halfway house, where George's corpse is hurled at her through the window, dead with his eyes gouged out. Terrified, Pam flees again and Jason chases her to the barn. Pam slips in the mud and as Jason is about to kill her, Reggie bursts through the barn doors, driving a bulldoze and rams Jason, sending him flying. But Jason quickly recovers and chases Pam and Reggie into the barn. Pam also finds a chainsaw a proceeds to use it to defend herself but it fails. As Pam and Reggie seek refuge in the upstairs portion of the barn, Tommy shows up and confronts Jason. Jason wounds Tommy, but Tommy fights back and makes it up to the loft, only to pass out from his injuries. Jason climbs up to the loft but Reggie manages to knock Jason off the loft. But it is soon revealed Jason has been hanging on to the side the whole time and he lunges up, grabbing Reggie. Before Jason can drag Reggie over the side of the loft, Tommy musters up enough strength to take Jason's machete and slash Jason's hand, causing Jason to fall from the loft onto a bed of spikes, impaling and killing him. At the hospital, after the horror, an officer explains to Pam that the killer was not Jason, but a local paramedic did the killings. Apparently, the paramedic (named Roy Burns) was Joey's (the boy who was killed with an axe prior to the murder spree) father and Roy was seeking revenge for his murdered son and dressed up like Jason, planning to murder everyone at Pinehurst. Then, Pam checks on Tommy in his hospital room to find him sleeping. But in a shock factor moment, Tommy springs up and stabs Pam in the stomach with a butcher knife, presumably killing her. But this is revealed to be Tommy's dream. Pam comes into Tommy's room only to find the window is smashes open and Tommy stands behind her, wearing a Hockey Mask and wielding a butcher knife, becoming Jason himself. Trivia *Pam and Rowan are only leading female characters who appear in only one movie and don't appear in next movie in any form (ex. real or archive footage) and are not mentioned or seen in any comic books or novels. *Pam is the only protagonist that doesn't meet or see Jason. *Pam, along with Alice, are only leading female's that never fight Jason. Category:Survivor Category:Heroes Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Characters from Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Category:Living Heroes Category:About Females Category:Deceased Characters